This invention related to a steel floor structure, particularly to one consisting of main steel members of columns and beams, reinforcing connectors fixed on proper locations of a side wall of the steel beam, horizontal support frames consisting of straight steel bars and link fix rods provided between the steel beams, connectors connecting the horizontal frames and the steel beams, plural anti-bend means located between two horizontal support frames and having two ends connected with the reinforcing connectors of the steel beams, floor steel bars arranged to pass through the space between the two horizontal frames, plural catch steel bars connected on a side walls of the main steel members and having one end extending in the horizontal support frame and one end curved to form a hook, and plural net plates laid on outer surfaces of the steel floor structure and used as an outer concrete form plates. Then this steel floor structure can not only be assembled quickly, but also has high structural strength and a good wholeness.
A conventional building floor A has a structure as shown in FIG. 1, having the following drawbacks.
1. A conventional building floor mostly uses corrugated steel plates (deck) and shearing force bolts to connect to beams. Contacting portions of the bolts and the beams are rather difficult to treat rust-resistant measure, which results in weak points of the building structure.
2. Conventional reinforced concrete buildings or steel frame concrete buildings generally have floors constructed with corrugated steel plates, hampering continuity of concrete steel columns and steel beams to affect the wholeness of the building structure so that the columns and the beams do not have the stress they should have, or complete concrete protective and sharing force against earthquakes. Thus the conventional reinforced concrete buildings or the conventional steel frame concrete building lose original functions they should have. Then concrete surrounding the columns and the beams only have a second function of protecting them from erosion.
3. The conventional corrugated floor makes up a rough ceiling of wave shapes, not conforming to Chinese customs (they prefer flat ceilings), so the floor has to be decorated with additional work, wasting resources, reducing the height of the room and living quality.
4. The conventional steel plates and concrete have inferior combination with each other, using corrugated plates as form plates. So concrete does not have the same thickness owing to the corrugated plates, and owing to the same direction of the arrangement of the corrugated plates, the concrete may be liable to produce crevices or cracks to cause water sipping.
5. The conventional corrugated plates are apt to hamper flow of concrete in concrete pouring process to affect the quality of the concrete.